Simple desires
by Lion Clan
Summary: pretty much a one shot of Orihime I. and Grimmjow J. enjoy.


**A/N**_: I_ do not own bleach or any of these characters i am simply a fan of the anime series**.**

Grimmjow took one last look around the hallway before entering orihime's designated room. Whiping the sweat from his forehead Grimmjow began his, as you would say personal victory, task. Before Orihime even had a chance to turn and see who had come through the door grimmjow's hand already connected with the back of her head sending her to the cold embrace of darkness.

Opening the door to the most secluded place he could find grimmjow felt as though he had succeded in capturing and transporting orihime without notice. " Lord azien will never understand my fasination with this vile thing, the fasination still eludes myself as well. soon enough ill know why i have to do this; well it's too late to turn back now. Oh awake already well that is unexpected but none the less lets get started ." said grimmjow rubbing his hands together.

Pulling the bag quickly off of her head brought a slight whipper which made grimmjows pants tighten with lust. letting his toothy smile appear grimmjow stepped from the shadows to let orihime see who was about to defile her. " Are you ready for the best day of your life ?" asked grimmjow who by this point almost had begun to laugh hysterically.

As orihime grapsed what grimmjow ment She started to try and loosen her bonds, " Ahh try to escape all you want it will make this more enjoyable ." said grimmjow. Orihime's thoughts began to race ' Oh why, why of all times does this happen to me, Ichigo just got her and before i can even think about seeing him Grimmjow had done this .'

"Well as i just said lets start this one on one party. well let me just help you get more comfortable" grimmjow said as he stood orihime up from her postion on the floor. With a quick jerk he cleanly ripped the entire front to her Dress off expertly revealing orihime's breasts. With a shudder grimmjow began to look them over. " Oh my they are better than i thougt, 'maybe i should just start with these .' grimmjow thought to himself.

Quickly he untied his sash and let him pants fall to the ground with a swoosh showing his penis fully erect. " ALL right lets get this start grimmjow said again with his toothy smile showing. quickly he kicked off his pants and gave a evil look to orihime before starting her way.

Fear surged throughout orihime's body there was nothing she could do but wait for whatever he has in mind to happen, 'this cannont be good i have to get away from him no matter what i do!' orihime thought to her self. As grimmjow walked over to orihime nude from the waist down, orihime began to bite the bindings covering her mouth as soon as her teether smashed down on the cloth a massive amount of pain erupted in her mouth.

"Oh i forgot to tell you dont bite that it hurts " grimmjow said laughing. stopping right in from of orihime grimmjow just looked into her eyes and could see the fear flowing out of them. Smileing grimmjow reached out with both hands and grasped each breast with a firm grip. 'WONDERFULL' he thought to himself 'These are far the best breast i have ever felt in my entire life and arancarr life just amazing.'

With one quick motion grimmjow had swept orihime off of her feet with her now laying on her back with her arms proping her into a leaning back position grimmjow dropped to his knees and with both hand started to massage each breast roughly. and within five minutes orihime's face began to redens. Just as her checks became rosy grimmjow switched from his hands to his penis and hands. sliding his penis back and forth between orihimes breast while pressing the together, putting pressure on his penis, with his hands. First he began slowly as he continued his pace increased slowly at first and then more as he continued to thrust.

Finally with grimmjow thrusting as fast as he could while holding orihime's breasts you could hear small sounds of pleasure escaping orihime. With no warning grimmjow sped his pace frightingly to the point where he couldn't keep his penis inbetween orihimes breasts. Orhime leanded closer to see why he sped up grimmjow's penis erupted a white film all over her face. A muffled scream came from her bound mouth more so surpised than acutaly scared. Covered in the milky white substance orihime pulled away from grimmjows naked body and made a dash for the doorway; smiling grimmjow's thought ' the hunt always makes it more enjoyable everytime.'  
>Before she could make it past the doorway grimmjow had already started to pull her back through the dirt by her hair. "Alright enough of the warmups lets get down to buisness" said grimmjow with a huge smile as he let go of her hair. Causing her body to abruptly stop. with a quick jerking motion grimmjow had ripped away the rest of the top the had survived the first attack now orihime was completely topless, he then preceded to rip the long skirt into many peices as his smile continueously grew into his famed grin. "Ahh here we go" grimmjow said as he pounced onto orihime's unprotected body.<br>Moments later orihime found both of her arms pinned down as grimmjow mounted her body. positioning herself farthest away from grimmjow she could seemed a fruitless tactic with a sullen heart orihime finally gave up all hope the Ichigo would save her this time he had finally failed orihime.  
>Withing a few quick thrusts grimmjow found his rythm once again and started to pound away on poor orihime, nevertheless unaware of the unwelcome eyes, grimmjow continued his assualt on orihime.<br>Finally after 30 minutes of a relentless thrusts grimmjow pulled his sweat drenched body off of orihime. She finally would be free of this horrible endless nightmare that plagued her, just then grimmjow took ahold of her wrist and with a quick motion flipped orihime around as so she would land on her knees.

With an handfull of orihime's hair grimmjow found her last untouched place orihime's bottom so far had escaped all of the terror but now had been found atlast. With a couple of breaths grimmjow once again positioned himself right behind orihime. Within a moments notice grimmjow had disapeared.  
>"NOO I WAS ALMOST THERE DON'T STOP, PLEASE DON'T STOP JUST YET A LITTLE MORE" cryed a strange voice. stepping out from the shadows appeared a young female who looked as though she belonged to a different world altogether. "Damnit grimmjow i was almost done " once again said the young woman.<br>this woman as she was called by her friends (BETH) took a couple more steps out from the shadows, "well looks like ill finish the job grimmjow left behind".  
>With a wicked smile she pulled out the biggest pink object orihime had ever seen, and with menicing steps she slowly closed in on orihime.<br>For hours Nothing but screams could be heard from grimmjow's special hiding place. Orihime would never be seen again although her screams can still be heard from time to time.

The END!  
><strong>AN**:_ please give me reviews.._


End file.
